The Wrath of Two
by Sonyvaio
Summary: This story is about Gaia destroying the world again and a new menace called Tricepto rising. This story includes Jason,Piper,Leo,Percy,Annabeth and Grover. What will happen to Camp-Half-Blood if they fail. There some romance in this story but not that much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. If you don't know I'm Sonyvaio. Anyway I'm new on Fanfiction so go easy on the reviews. No fire pls and only constructive critiscm. If you read further in the story you'll find a monster called Tricepto. Feel free to use him in any of your stories just if you do use him PM me that you're using him me so I don't read it and get all freaked out. All rights go to Rick Riordan and yadayadayada. Enjoy the story,**

**The Wrath of Two**

Chapter 1

Percy was sword fighting with Clarisse when Chiron came charging into the arena. "Percy and Clarisse we need you need in the Big House now" said Chiron. "Wait, wait, wait what's going on". "No time to explain, come to the Big House now" said Chiron. So Percy left the arena with Clarisse.

When Percy got to the Big House it looked like the whole camp was here. The Big House was in utter chaos. Senior counselors were yelling at each other and Dionysus was just sitting on a chair, drunk, drinking wine. Percy spotted Jason, Piper and Leo talking in a corner. Percy walked over to them. "Hey Percy what's up" .said Jason. "No nothing much, just Chiron going all psycho and telling me to get over here as fast as I can" said Percy. "Hmm that's weird Chiron almost never gets worried about anything." "It doesn't matter Chiron will be here any minute anyway." said Piper. Chiron stormed in at that moment. "Everyone quiet down. We have a giant emergency!" shouted Chiron.

At the very moment that the words left Chiron's mouth everyone stopped talking. An unnatural silence hung over the air. "Good. Now let's get to business. The reason I called you here so quickly was because a monster that was defeated centuries ago has finally risen from Tuataras. Kronos' right hand man.

Tricepto." "Wait, wait, wait who in the name of the River Styx is Tricepto", said Percy.

"Tricepto is a Monster that lived hundreds of years ago. He terrorized all manmade cities; he injured gods and almost destroyed Camp-Half Blood. It took the power of all the Gods to bring him down. And they didn't kill him they only injured him enough so that he was subdued a few centuries. Sure we could always send a few dozen demi gods to take him down but the problem is Gaia has sent one of her giants, with an army, to destroy us. Now the problem is the Gods are worried that Tricepto will want to join Gaia's army."

"But I thought Kronos and Gaia were enemies. Why would Kronos' right hand man join Gaia", said Percy.

"Because, when Tricepto was cast into the pit of Tuataras Tricepto made Kronos promise to give him a quarter of the whole world in return for the havoc and destruction he had done to everyone. Now Kronos still doesn't have control of the world. So Tricepto is going to go to the next most powerful source of power that wants to destroy the Gods and us. And that of course is Gaia. So the plan I was thinking of was that a small group of fighters will go and take down Tricepto and then the rest of us will remain here and prepare for whatever Gaia has in store for us. Does anyone have any better plans? No… Good let's get to work. I thought Percy, Leo, Jason and Piper should go and bring down Tricepto." said Chiron

"Wait, wait, what about Annabeth and Grover we've always been a team." said Percy

"I'm sorry Percy but not this time. We need Annabeth to organize our troops and to help make our battle strategies. And we need Grover to organize all our Satyrs and to help train the new ones we have." said Chiron

"No, I'm not doing it without Annabeth and Grover" said Percy.

"Percy, Chiron's right. We've got a lot of new satyrs coming in and I need to train and help all of them." said Grover.

"Yeah Percy. I don't like not doing this together either, but we don't have a choice". said Annabeth.

"And I'll look after your girlfriend". Right then Annabeth punched Grover in the arm. "Good, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper get your stuff you have to leave"

**Did you like it. Did you not like it. Pls review. It gives me inspiration**. **PS the cat picture is just me being stupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, thanks for the one person , nickelbacksNo1fan, so far, who reviewed. Anyway I've got some great ideas for this book. You won't believe what happens. Pls keep reviewing to give me inspiration.**

Chapter 2

Percy was in his cabin packing his things. 2 pairs of socks, shirts, pants and underwear,200$ for food and other stuff they might need and Riptide, his pen/sword. When Annabeth walked in.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up."

"Percy, don't be stupid you know exactly what's going on, you seaweed brain" she said in a playful tone.

"So now I'm stupid. I thought I was a seaweed brain"

"Agh, you're such a seaweed brain" and she leaned and kissed him. She didn't plan to stay in his cabin long because she knew he had to prepare for his trip, but in the end they spent a full five minutes just locked in each other's arms , kissing.

"I should go. You have to get ready for your trip"" said Annabeth "No, don't go, I'm almost done packing. stay."

"Okay, so what do you wa … She was cut off because her mouth was preoccupied doing something else.

1 hour later Percy , Jason , Piper and Leo were on Leo's mechanical dragon ready to go, when Chiron quickly whispered in Percy's ear "Tricepto has the power to overcome your Achilles Heal"

"Wait, what."

"Tricepto can kill you normally." whispered Chiron

**Did you like it.? Dis you unlike it? [ Haha wrong English] PLS REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. This is chapter 3. Look I cheked my stats and it said that 154 people read my story and I got exactly 2 reviews. Out of 154 people. And on of those people was my little sister. Look she used my account to review my story. So now it looks like I reviewed my own story. Just ignore that if you see it. Anyway pls review if you read it because it gives me inspiration. And I've been kind of down because I only had 2 reviews one of them being my sister so PLS REVIEW.**

Chapter 3

Percy flew on Festus with Piper, Leo and Jason, thinking about what Chiron told him. "_Tricepto can kill you normally_". How is that possible. An Achilles Heel is supposed to be the only place someone can kill you . It doesn't matter how it happened, all that matters is that he can kill you normally. He thought to himself.

"Percy is something wrong?" Piper asked.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Cause, you looked very concerned for a second."

Nah, don't worry Percy. Me , Piper and Jason have killed plenty of monsters. And you, don't even get me started on you on how many monsters you've killed." said Leo

" Leo, the correct English is Jason, Piper and I." said Piper

"It doesn't matter." Leo replied

"Yes it does. What if we end up defeating Gaia and we can all live normal lives. Then you will need correct grammar." said Piper

"My gods Piper, we're demigods. We're never gonna be normal! So we're never gonna need correct grammar! Jason back me up here.

Jason was looking at the ground below. Not focusing on the conversation at all. "What, sorry"

"Jason we just had an argument about grammar, you didn't hear any of that?" asked Piper

"Sorry, my mind is somewhere else."

"Anyway, so Leo about grammar…"

"What the Hades is up with you and Grammar. How did we get on this topic anyway?"

"Well I asked Percy what was wrong. He said he was fine. Then you didn't use correct grammar ." said Piper.

"Fine, let's just stop this conversation completely."

The sun was beginning to set. "Let's land down there, in that clearing" suggested Jason. The clearing they landed in about 6 meters in diameter every direction. Most of the trees were all pine

They landed and Jason went to collect some firewood. "I'll help him" said Percy

When Percy and Jason were a fair distance apart from Piper and Leo Percy said

"Jason, what's up. You're usually talking a lot and today you were very silent. And what was up when you like zoned out when Piper and Leo had that stupid grammar argument."

Jason sighed, "Look, to help us defeat Tricepto my dad sent me one of his memory's' of battling Tricepto."

"And ."

"Well let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"What did you see exactly, it could help us when we fight him."

" Well Zeus didn't only send me images of them battling. He also showed me visions of all the destruction he caused. He would come to the city and just destroy the buildings, rip people up, eat all their food, take their money, rape the women and sometimes eat the people. And all of the battles my dad and other gods fought with him were almost complete disasters."

"Then how did they defeat him?"

"Well Hades came up with a plan. It wasn't a very good plan. But it worked. What they did was they unleashed the monsters out of Tuataras for a limited period. They tortured the monsters so that they obeyed their commands. Then they attacked Tricepto with the monsters and they one because Tricepto couldn't defeat both of them at the same time. But while the gods were celebrating the monsters escaped and did more damage. So they had to then kill the monsters. The whole thing was a disaster but they did get rid of Tricepto."

"Huh , sounds like he's a pretty bad [b***]."

"Yeah."

"Wait why didn't you tell Piper and Leo?"

"I didn't want to discourage them."

"Jason, they killed a giant with you and they're both our friends. I think they can handle this information."

"Okay."

They went back to the clearing and Jason started telling them the story of Tricepto. When he was finished Piper asked "Why didn't you tell us this before Jason?"

"I was going to tell both of you tomorrow because we have heard a lot today and I thought it was a lot to comprehend."

"Okay, anyway, now that that's out of the way let's eat." said Piper

They all ate the rations that they brought from Camp Half Blood.

"So any plans on how we're gonna defeat this thing" Leo asked

" Well I was thinking if we can get it in the sea or the sky it would be a lot easier because that's Percy's and Jason's best abilities." said Piper

"Wait but where are we fighting it.? Because I don't know" said Leo

"But I thought Percy knew" said Jason

"I thought you knew"

"Oh my gods. We go on a quest and we don't even know where we're going." said Piper

"But Leo, you were flying the dragon." said Piper.

Festus growled.

"Sorry, you were flying Festus. How did you know which direction to fly?" said Piper

"I figured someone would tell me if I was going in the wrong direction."

"I'll just send Chiron an iris message" said Percy

"Oh, great goddess Iris please accept my offering" Percy threw the golden drachma into the air Chiron appeared before his eyes with his back towards him. "Chiron!" Percy yelled.

"Agh oh gods Percy it's you. Iris messages always give me a scare."

"Chiron you didn't tell us where Tricepto is."

'Agh yes. I thought you would of figured it out eventually. Anyway Tricepto has not just the sense of smell, that most monsters have, but also has an aura which is powerful enough to draw demigods to him unless they're with a god, in Camp Half-Blood, in Camp Jupiter or in Olympus."

So the direction Leo picked to fly wasn't a coincidence it was Tricepto's aura that told him where to go."

Jason, Piper and Leo were listening intently now.

"Correct, don't worry about it Percy. You'll know when you're close to Tricepto."

"Okay thanks"

'Good luck again Percy." And the image of Chiron disappeared.

"Huh interesting." said Jason

"Well I'm going to bed " said Percy

**Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm thinking about putting a little Jasper in the next chapter. You tell me by reviewing , if I see my stats are high and my reviews aren't I'm gonna jump in Tuataras or something**

**Sonyvaio out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter. Again guys I've gotten like 50 people who've read my story and didn't review , I checked my stats, SO PLS REVIEW. I'm warning you this is a Jasper chapter. I've never written a romance so it might stink. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Piper was keeping watch. She started looking at the stars.

"So what are you doing?" asked Jason

"Agh, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." He was smirking

Piper punched him in the arm

"Ow.

Anyway Leo and Percy are asleep. What do you want to do?" said Jason

"How about we think of a way to defeat Tricepto."

"Or we could do this."

He leaned down and kissed Piper

"Oh gods, I wake up because I'm hungry and the first thing I see is you two making kissy faces at each other." said Leo

Jason started smiling

"Go back to bed Leo" Jason said, smirking.

"No, I'm hungry."

He went and heated up the food with his fire then ate it.

"Leo you do know that that stuff you're eating is the only food we have." said Piper

"So can't we hunt or something."

Piper and Jason just started laughing

"Yes Leo we can hunt but we should save the food just in case." said Piper

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed. You two can resume kissing each other."

Leo climbed in his sleeping bag and started snoring instantly.

"Leo we know you're doing that on purpose." said Piper

"What, I snore when I sleep."

"True but you're not asleep, are you."

"No… hey what's happening to Percy."

They all walked over to Percy.

Piper put her hand on Percy's forehead. "Well he has a fever, he's sweaty and he's thrashing around all over the place."

Suddenly Percy's eyes opened, but they weren't sea green they were pitch black.

**Dum,dum,dum I ended it on a cliffhanger or at least I think it is. Anyway I'm still thinking about jumping into Tuataras . SO PLS REVIEW but thanks to al the people who did review and read my story .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who've reviewed and all the people that didn't pls review because I've been getting a lack of inspiration. Enjoy this next chapter**

**Chapter 5**

Leo Pov

_Give up this petty quest demigods._

I heard that voice before , it was a voice older than the earth itself. Her voice sounded like her voice box had been shattered and replaced 100 times and it came out of Percy's mouth followed by green smoke.

Disgusting

It didn't smell to good either.

_If you continue this quest you find nothing but death and despair_

"What have you done with Percy" Piper yelled at her.

_Oh, he's fine. It's against ancient laws for me to hurt him without him challenging me first. But if all of you continue with this quest you will all feel great suffering and pain._

And then the voice stopped, Percy's eyes went back to his normal sea green color and he woke up.

" Jeez what happened"

"Oh nothing much, you had a fever, you were sweating and Gaia spoke through your voice. Nothing unusual" I said

Piper elbowed me in the arm and said "Leo"

"Really. It feels like I've been attacked by a Cyclopes 100 times"

"Just get some more sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning." Piper said and she knelt and checked his forehead. "Fever's gone"

"Well I still need my snack. Good night guys."

**Sorry it's so short but I wanna explain more in the next chapter. I wanna thank a few people for giving me Inspiration on this story**

**JAKE – T and Perodite 1000 you guys are awesome**


End file.
